


This is How

by loversandmadmen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversandmadmen/pseuds/loversandmadmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we do in private is who we are in public, no matter how hard we try to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How

This is how they fuck.

They do not make love and they do not have sex. Making love is for wedding nights and having sex is for textbooks. They fuck. They are sweat and moans and grunts and sighs. They are gasps and strained cries. They are grinding and scratching and twisting and pain, but pain that is asked for, pain that is sought out, pain that comes with a twitch and a groan and a beg for even more. 

He is tall and long and hard and hot and he lets out breathy cries when she kisses that one spot, oh God, that place just below his jaw, where her soft lips meet his salty skin and where she licks and bites just a tiny bit. He is big arms and rough hands, and he is so much gentler than he looks. He is heartbreakingly careful with the beautiful woman in his arms, knowing she could end him in a moment but still treating her as though she is something precious and holy. When he kisses her, it is with reverence. When he explores her with his fingers, he moves in the way she desires. When he plunges into her because he cannot stand to wait any longer, he moves in ways that allow him to see her face, to see the way she squeezes her eyes shut and opens her mouth. 

She is grace and elegance and the stuff of fantasy. She digs nails into thick shoulder blades, bites at collarbones, grabs at tufts of blond hair, breathes into deaf ears that cannot hear her ecstasy but can feel every bit of it, amplified beyond comprehension. She opens herself to him, she allows him to touch her in ways no one else has ever been allowed.   
She is all control and barriers and walls until he melts them, until he murmurs into her ear words of love and sweetness that she never imagined she would earn. 

He kisses her as though every time is the last time and he can’t decide how he wants their last kiss to feel. One kiss is soft and gentle, one is deep and romantic, another is thick and filthy. She grasps at him and leaves little half-moons in his flesh, never wanting him to stop moving within her. 

They pin each other against walls and bite lips and grind against hips. They shed ties and wigs and coats and hats when missions end and throw each other against cheap hotel beds. They throw identity cards out the window and fuck against the glass, they rip off fake glasses and smear makeup. He kisses little pink nipples and sucks at porcelain white skin, she clutches hard leg muscles and pumps her hand along a slick length.

He pauses everything just long enough to take her face in his hands and stumble over all the things he wants to say. He wishes he had the words to tell her how he loved her, how he knew he would never see anything so beautiful as her in his life, how he could have dreamed her a thousand times and never dreamed something as perfect as reality. She can only stare at him in reply before trying to put her words into a kiss. She was trained to never give herself away in words, because words can be stolen and rewritten and twisted, but kisses can never be replicated and that is her power. She kisses the archer with all her might, and he kisses the spy as though he would hold her there for an age. 

This is how they fuck. They fuck as though every time is their last because maybe it is, and they fuck as though every time is the first time because they are always relearning each other. He is steady once and he is chaotic the next time. She is all control and power one day, and she is all calm and sweetness the next. They fuck as two who want each other but will never be entirely free to have each other. They fuck as those who have the power to bring the world crashing down but have sworn to protect it. They fuck like those who could lose each other at any moment and joke about it but secretly want to weep over the possibility but would never allow themselves the chance. 

This is how they fuck.


End file.
